Never Will Be My Fate
by ManawaSasa
Summary: Death was not the finish lines. It was the starting lines. And I was already dead tired before starting against my fate. SI!Hinata. Drabble series.
1. Beyond Death

**Hello, Guys!**

 **Actually, this fiction is a sudden moment of my inspiration. Recently, I read others SI!Hinata and it made me urge to write one. This is also drabble type and will update faster than my other fiction.**

 **Hope you enjoy and like it!**

* * *

I blinked my eyes repeatedly. The suffocation had gone, yet the blurry sights were not. My body was so numb that I could not comprehend what the hell had happened to me. One second I am being held tightly, one second I am being pushed around.

One thing that I had remembered, I was dying. Yet, I am still alive.

* * *

Times sure flew fast. Since 'that day', I am trying to make conclusion 'what the hell had happened to me'. I surmised I am possibly being reborn or rebirth - or whatever you want to call it - into a new baby body. Truly, I feel so sorry for this - or my - body.

However, there were a good news and a bad news.

Here's the good one. One day, when I was trying to stay awake, a smooth low voice got my attention. The distinct thing that I found out, the voice was speaking in Japanese. Thank goodness, my two years Japanese course would not be wasted away - even in the afterlife.

The bad one was the voice repeatedly called me Hinata. Hyuuga freaking Hinata.

* * *

 **Let me hear your thought about this fiction!**


	2. Same Yet So Different

**Yo!**

 **This is the second update in a day. Hope you enjoy this drabble.**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata is my name now. _Though, I remembered having another name._

Hyuuga Hinata is a shy little girl. _I was an independent young woman._

Hyuuga Hinata is from a family akin to nobility. _I was a commoner who strived my way up by my own hands._

Hyuuga Hinata will be a reserved young woman. _I was a bold person._

That's the Hyuuga Hinata that I knew. _Through the freaking series of Naruto._

By those criteria alone, I am definitely not fit to be a Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata is not a genius. _So do I._ We are hard workers.

Hyuuga Hinata is a selfless girl. _I always help and think others before myself._ We have the same devotion.

Hyuuga Hinata is a forgiving girl. _My resentment towards specific people always vanished within a day._ We are too merciful, even to strangers.

Hyuuga Hinata will never give up her dreams. _I make my dreams into reality._ That's our choice of life.

Hyuuga Hinata is a loyal girl. _I am devoted to my loved ones._ Both of us put so many dedications to our loved ones.

We are indeed the same, yet so different. Bearing the thought of being Hyuuga Hinata as your second life was not as bad as I thought first. And I hope it will stay that way.

* * *

 **hinatayvonne** (Thank you. Hope you enjoy this fic).

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow and favorite this story! And let me hear your thought about this chapter. Your reviews are my energizer.**


	3. Steps by Steps

**Hi, again!**

 **Here's the new chapter! Triple updates in a day. Where's my applause?**

* * *

I tried to form a sentence. It was gibberish that would be come out. I tried to get up. Yet, I'm still on my back twitching irritatingly. I tried to confirm the things near me with my vision. It was a blurry sight that I would get. To surmised it, it was horrible for being a baby. With an adult mind nonetheless.

However, I have a _long-life patience_. I swallowed the remaining of my pride and crying out in frustration. The result was satisfying. A person - a woman to be exact - who usually take care of me came out from nowhere and embraced me to her warm body. It took me so long to realize that this woman is indeed my new mother.

The thought of having new parents was so incredulous at first. But over times, I decided to fully accept that Hinata's parents will also be my parents. After all, the two of them was the one who donated their genes to make me. I need regard them with respect, right?

My mother rocked me side to side. The action was successfully lessening my cries.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" mused my mother. "Is the naughty bug bothering you again?"

"Let me blow the bugs away, blow your worries away," sang mother repeatedly. "Because you don't deserve the pain of the bug's bite,"

If blowing your worries as easy as blowing the bugs away, I will let my body being drowned in a pure of honey pool. Yes, I will definitely do it.

"Ma.. ma.. mama," said my tiny voice. "Mama,"

 _'Hell, yeah! Finally, the perfect time to show my hard work to form a simple sentence,'_

My mother paused her action rigidly and looked at me with a new whole level of adoration. It was a bit terrifying to see a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Hiashi," chuckled my mother. "I think I will collect the reward of our bet sooner,"

Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head of The Hyuuga Clan, a veteran shinobi, would not know his impending doom is nearer than he could predict.

* * *

 **Well, we could only wish for Hiashi's safety.**


	4. Little Did She Know

**Behold the presence of me!**

 **I'm trying to build my Hinata personality and it's hard as hell. Hope you enjoy today chapter!**

* * *

I took me more months to finally adapt to my baby situation. I could crawl now. At first, I was trying to impress my mother with how fast I could learn to walk. But, it seemed my feet were not profound with my genius idea. It was sad indeed.

Thankfully, I'm not being put in the crib yet. You know what I mean, right? It's a baby's day out, It's not like a little trip around my own house will hurt anyone. Though, The Hyuuga must shower me their gratitude to have their future heiress caring enough to check their circumstances. They must be, moreover with the bullshits I must face in the future for the favor of the clan.

 _'Little steps, baby steps,'_ hummed my consciousness. _'Must cautious of every flicker of my babysitter's chakra. Hope all of them have their Byakugan off,'_

That's right! I realized that I able to detect someone chakra since the day I could predict when mother would come to check my room. Awesome, right?

Back into the business. Don't ask how I could be out of my room, because who was in the right mind to let the sliding door open when your baby was out of the crib. It's the same as searching for the big trouble. What if I'm being kidnapped?

 _'Nope. Don't even go there. I might jinx myself,'_ I banged my head on the back of my mind for my temporary stupidity. _'It will be on my third birthday, right? I'm not even celebrated my first one. Stop! Don't even think about it again,'_

Though, it is good to have a temporary freedom for a day. You can cut me some slack for acting - or adapting - as a baby, can't you?

 _'It's the Best day ever! Best day ever!'_ inserted my mind. _'It's the Best day ever! Best day ever!'_

As for now, I able to avoid three chakra signatures of someone who potentially could end my temporary freedom. But, a dim of calm and collected foreign chakra signature attract me to walk towards it. Even if it would be the doom of my freedom, curiosity got me better.

The chakra signature led me to a room that in fact looked like a dojo entrance. I tried to peek the inside of the room from a little bit of unclosed side.

 _'Damn, this sliding door! Why you must always bother me with the trouble?'_

I let my body to sit and gather my nonexistent of lower body's power to make my hands do the magic.

 _'It's all on you now, my hands,'_

I attempted to push the door aside with all of my almighty power. But, the door slid first. The result was I stumbled into the room _graciously._

 _'Please note my sarcasm everybody,'_

The sight might be cute for the adults, but not for me. It was so embarrassing.

Suddenly, a shadow was hovering me and someone cleared his throat to get my attention. The source of the voice was none other from Hiashi. Hyuuga freaking Hiashi. My new stern father who amusedly looked down on me. _Literally._

"My, my. What do we have here?" mused Hiashi. "Little baby trip, huh?

 _'Just look out, Hiashi! All of this months, you choose to show me your face now,'_

* * *

 **Hina Quack** (Thank you for your suggestions. Actually, I'm a bit trouble with long chapters. So, I'm decided to write a drabble with a faster update.)

* * *

 **Thank you for** Hina Quack **for adding my story to your favorite and follow list.**

* * *

 **See you again in the next chapter!**


	5. A Little Bit Refreshment

**Hello, Guys!**

 **How was your day? Here is already afternoon and I just finished my math homework splendidly. So, I thought I will update after finishing it.**

 **Please enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi felt so tired. As the current clan head, he must deal with the clan's affair every day - along with the paperwork that came with it. He is not complaining, but the clan itself seems found new problems every day.

It was no wonder, that one day, Hyuuga Hiashi decided to escape from his responsibility for a day. _Just for a day_. What's wrong could possibly happen, right? Besides being lectured by his own father, the former clan head.

Hiashi walked out of his main office and decided to let his feet led him aimlessly. The residents of the branch house stopped their activities for a while and greeted their clan head just for the courtesy. _Their clan head that is supposed to be in his office now_. Some of the residents of the main house just raised their eyebrows knowingly and looked at their clan head amusedly.

 _'How good of me. Being one of the sources of their entertainment,'_ irked Hiashi.

The stroll led him to a place that holds so many memorable memories in his life. The good and the bad ones. The place is the dojo of the main house.

The same dojo that was used to determine Hiashi's and his brother's fate. The same dojo that is used to hold the sealing ceremony for the branch members of Hyuuga. The same dojo that put a wide rift between Hiashi's and Hizashi's relationship. And it is the same dojo that held Hiashi's and Hijiri's wedding ceremony. Hiashi dragged his feet to enter the dojo. His eyes swept all over the room.

The pieces of furniture stay where they belong. They mostly are from woods and dark-colored. There is also a rustic and dark table that stood alone in the middle of the room. And don't forget the symbol of The Hyuuga Clan that adorn every corner of the room.

Hiashi's reminiscing of the past halted when he felt a little spike of chakra stood on the other side of the door. The chakra felt so untrained and a little bit ... annoyed?

Curiosity took over Hiashi's mind and decided to see who is the unknown visitor. Hiashi sled the door deliberately just to find a pudgy baby stumbled into the room comically. The pudgy baby is none other than his own daughter, Hyuuga Hinata.

 _'It's only three months and Hinata is already crawling,'_ Hiashi eyed his baby daughter tenderly. _'I'm so proud of you, Hinata,'_

The said baby seems unaware of the attention from his supposed father. She seems busy with her own failure thought for entering the room so _ungraciously_.

 _'Damn that paperwork! It's been three months and I have no time to meet my own daughter,'_ growled Hiashi. _'That's until now,'_

Hiashi cleared his throat, hoping it would gain some of his daughter's attention. Well, his wish was granted. His daughter head slowly moved to the source of his voice.

"My, my. What do we have here?" mused Hiashi. "Little baby trip, huh?"

His daughter's eyes widen a bit and something ominous flashed before her eyes.

 _'Or maybe I'm just imagining it?'_ thought Hiashi. _'That paperwork surely will be the death of me,'_

* * *

Here stood in his glory, Hyuuga Hiashi who is my new father that I do not acknowledge yet. His proud and tender eyes seem presented only to me. And a hint of tiredness could also be seen from them.

 _'He looks almost human,'_ concluded my mind. _'His eyes clear from any prejudice that he would give to the canon Hinata,'_

We stared each other. Hiashi sizing me and I am determining his worth to be my new father. Our staring contest came to end when one of my frantic babysitters successfully found me.

"Hinata-sama finally found y-," he stood rigidly when he saw his clan head stood before him. "I apologize Hiashi-sama. My carelessness made Hinata-sama out of my sight and interrupting your private time,"

 _'Hey! Why you bring me into this?'_ grumbled me. But, you must see the horror on his face just now. It worth it.

My babysitter perfectly bowed ninety degrees and had his eyes closed tightly. He seems to wait for the worst.

Hiashi only scoped me into his arms - while I'm uselessly accepting my fate - and stared at my babysitter calculatingly.

"Tokuma-kun," the said boy raised his face a bit. "I hope this event will not be repeated in the near future,"

 _Or else,_ left unsaid.

The young boy saluted Hiashi and took me into his welcoming arms. I squirmed a bit, trying to out from his hold. It only made Tokuma to jostle me more securely in his arms.

 _'Well, my fate has been sealed,'_ cursed my mind. _'I will be back in my lonely baby crib,'_

Tokuma dismissed his present, only to be stopped by Hiashi.

"Tokuma-kun," the boy focused his attention fully to his clan head, ignoring my plea for escape.

"Don't worry, she was not interrupting me at all,"

* * *

 **Do you find something strange?**

 **Yup! I name Hinata canon mother as Hijiri. Usually, other fanfictions will name Hinata's mother as Himawari. But, I want something different and here we are. Hijiri could be translated as holy, sun, majesty, or benefit. I also have many plans for Hinata's mother, Hijiri. *insert evil laugh here***

 **Because this week I will have the mid-term examination, the updates of the story will be slower than I intended.**

* * *

 **Hina Quack** (Thank you for your understanding XD), **hinatayvonne** (I'm trying my best to update frequently).

* * *

 **Thank you for** Eovin **and** PandoraBoxx777 **for adding my story to your follow list.**

* * *

 **See you again in the next chapter!**


	6. Kanji And Its Friends

**Hohohoho!**

 **It's been an age since I've posted my last chapter. Okay, it's a bit** **excessive. What I want to say is just enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

Since the day of my 'epic' escape, my babysitter, _Tokuma-kun,_ would always on alert around me. He would never let me disappear from his vision. It's purely irritating, to have someone eyeing you like a hawk.

Sometimes, he would complain how I always scare him to the death. Or how he always thought that I was a mommy's little angel and now suggests that I am a daddy's little girl. Well, it was amusing to hear your own babysitter complaining _bullshits_ about yourself knowing that I don't understand it all.

 _'Boy, how wrong you are,'_ mused myself. _'I've been trying to grasp the language for months,'_

The amusing things not only end on there.

Occasionally, Hyuuga Hiashi would come to kidnap me temporarily to my mother's and Tokuma-kun's amusement. As a helpless baby, I could only go with the flow. Hiashi would always hold me securely in his arms and take a stroll around our house. Sometimes he would point out things and murmur them in my ears. Or he would just sing me a low tune of an unknown lullaby.

 _'How sweet of him,'_ whispered my mind. _'He tries to make up for the times that he was absent,'_

* * *

Time flew fast. Now, I could properly speak without constantly clashed with my own tongue. Even if they were just simple sentences, at least there are some improvements.

Mother also started to give me some flash cards of Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji. Hiragana was an understanding. But, a freaking Kanji. _What the hell woman?_

 _'Who is in the right mind giving such an explicit thing as Kanji to a barely one-year-old baby,'_ I was incredibly displeased with this. _'It is a children mind abusing,'_

日向ヒアシ _Hyuuga Hiashi_

父 _Father_

日向聖 _Hyuuga Hijiri_

母 _Mother_

日向ヒナタ _Hyuuga Hinata_

相続人 _Heiress_

Maybe, it's not that bad. I could be mastering Kanji at an early age. Hyuuga Hinata, Master of Kanji. _Muahahaha._

* * *

 **So, penny for your thoughts?**

* * *

 **Hinata Quack** (You're not the only one who is excited XD), **Splaaash-attack** (Thank you very much XD).

* * *

 **Thank you for** Splaaaash-attack **for adding my story to your follow list.**

* * *

 **See you again in the next chapter!**


	7. Diary of Tokuma: My Pledge

**Yo!**

 **How was your day? Actually, this chapter was meant to update together with the last chapter. But, a freaking incident disturbs the wifi connection in my complex houses. Until today, it's not fixed yet. So here I'm, updating today's chapter with school's wifi.**

 **Yeah, I make this chapter as an interlude of the story. And it's longer than the main story XD. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

My name is Hyuuga Tokuma. I'm a proud member of Hyuuga Clan from the branch family. Yes. I'm from the branch family and I'm proud of it. I became an orphan at the age of four. My parents were one of the unfortunate casualties of The Third Shinobi War. That's why I hate wars to the core. _They always take your loved one away._

I'm just one of the unfortunate children of Hyuuga who lost their parents. I'm really a no ones. But, a really kind woman from the main family decided to adopt me. _Me, from the branch family._

Hyuuga Hijiri is her name. She is purely from the main family. _Yet, there's no air of arrogance surrounding her._

She would always smile and kind to every people that she meet. _She always wears her heart on her sleeves._

Every time she criticizes you, she will also give you the solution. _She is a godsend._

Even when a member of branch family spoke ill to her directly in front of her, she didn't punish that man, she didn't even activate the seal. _She is forgiving._

So, when I was adopted, I felt like I'm the most fortunate boy on the earth. I was adopted by an angel in the form of human. _I was really happy._

* * *

When it's my time to get the Hyuuga seal for the branch family, a night before it happened, Hijiri-sama came to my bedroom to embrace me in her hold while murmuring sorry profusely. She told me everything would be the same, everything would be okay. She told me that _I'm still her son_ and nothing would change it.

I was so touched. Hijiri-sama even came to my room just to say sorry for something that not her fault. She even promised me that one day she would change the fate of the branch family and reconcile the relationship between the main and the branch family. That time, I could only believe her and hoped it would really happen.

The day I got my seal, I accepted it proudly. I pledged myself to serve the Hyuuga Main Family until the last of my breath. It didn't matter if the main family full of corruption or arrogance, but when Hijiri-sama is still in there, I believe it could be changed. _I will also be the one who protects her when she protects the other._

* * *

When I heard Hijiri-sama's lover, Hyuuga Mikage, died in the border of Iwagakure, I ran to her side to hold her fallen body. Hijiri-sama fainted for two days and I was beside her bed unmoved. When she awoke, I brought her foods and helped her recover. _I did the same thing that she had done to me, taking care of me._

The strange thing was I never once saw Hijiri-sama shed her tears. Every time I asked her about her condition, she would always answer 'she will be fine soon'. I couldn't do anything besides trust her and accompany her. I would not let loneliness got _my mother_.

What I remembered, Mikage-sama was a man of his words. He was not like the typical clansmen of the main family who full of themselves. And it was what made him so compatible or _the perfect match_ for mother. I was so approved of their relationship and felt so down when I heard the man was dead.

Mother's engagement with Mikage-sama was canceled the day after his funeral. A funeral with the only empty coffin of the main family - because they didn't successfully retrieve his body - would always be an affair. The elders of Hyuuga had requested the Sandaime to let the clan lead its own mission to search the body in the name of protecting the secret of Hyuuga Clan. It was accepted even though the result was negative.

* * *

A year had been passed. Now, I'm six years old and this is my third year in The Academy. It has been six years and The Third Shinobi War is still going on. Fortunately, the peace inside of the Konoha still remains intact.

The last clash with Iwagakure Ninja took so many casualties from Konoha's side. The students of The Academy were sent to the hospital to help some wounds to be treated. Inside of the hospital was full of gory wounds and painful groans of the patients. The sights were like a warning to us, the academy's students. The road that we choose was full of gore that would finally lead us to our own death. _Life as a ninja would lead you either dead now or later._ And that was the sights that I would never forget in this life.

I usually get the night shift in the hospital. I help that Medic-nin patch the wounds and prepare the ingredients of the medicine that listed on the papers or being an errand-boy. To surmised it, I'm doing some works akin to D-rank for three hours but without payment. _At least, I got a free dinner._

Most of Hyuuga Medic-nin help the treatment of the patients who got poisoned with the help of Aburame. And mother is the head of that division. She works from morning to noon, but she decides to add more hours because she wants to wait for me finishing my shift.

Today was a bit different, I got dismissed earlier by Yakushi-san. So, I made my way out of the hospital and found mother was already waiting for me. She told me what happened in her division and asked me about my day. Later, she led us to a Ramen Stall named Ichiraku on the side of the road.

We ordered what we usually eat, Pork Ramen. While waiting for the ramen to be served, mother told me about her new engagement. She told me how she is engaged to Hyuuga Hiashi, the man who will be the next clan-head and the marriage ceremony will be held next year together with the man's inauguration. Or how she told me that she had accepted the engagement and her plan to change the clan's politic would go smoothly.

Then I asked her about her happiness, about her well-being. She said that she would be happy to help for the better of her clan. Or how the clan's well-being is her most priority for now. I could only sit with more profound respect and support her choice. _I just only wish for her happiness after all._

* * *

 **Let me know if there were some misspells and please give your thought about this interlude. Actually, there is more of this chapter, but I'm itching to post the chapter soon XD.**

* * *

 **Hina Quack** (The show rarely shows Hiashi's cute side, I will show it here XD), **Splaaash-attack** (Well, Hiashi needs out of from the paperwork for a while).

* * *

 **Thank you for** daname, lagoon childe, Ali858, DarkBeauty97 **for adding my story to your favorite list.**

 **Also thanks to** Aki666, Warlord of Chaos, sucuri, Ali858 **for adding my story to your follow list.**

* * *

 **Hope you well and see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Birthday Girl!

**Hiya, I'm back! Before making this chapter, I reread this fiction.**

 **"Shit! The grammars are very bad and hurting my mind!"**

 **It was what I thought. Now, I more aware of the faultiness of this fiction. Firstly, I apologize to the natives who read this fiction I made y** **our head dizzy by this story. Second, I'll start editing the story's grammar next month. Thirdly, I realized I wrote drabbles with a wrong structure.**

 **Each chapter of drabble must consist of 100 words (around that), and I write past the limit. So, I'll edit that part too, and cut some sentence there and there. Lastly, I'll remind you that I made this story so I can explore more writing style and try new vocabularies.**

 **Now, straight to the story!**

* * *

I was not used to this treatment. My body stuffed into a colorful toddler kimono. Why? You must be wondering, right?

Today was Hinata's first birthday a.k.a my birthday. It celebrated in a small party consisted of father, mother, and Tokuma. I sat in front of the small size birthday cake while others sang Happy Birthday happily.

"Hinata-sama, don't forget to make a wish!" Tokuma suggested me.

'A wish, huh?' thought me.

I already lived for a year in this world and still acted as if my reincarnation was a cosmic joke. I recalled at Naruto's plot, it was still far away in the future, yet I felt 11 years would pass in the blink of eyes.

'I wish I would pass those years peacefully,' wished me.

I knew it was impossible, but I was the birthday girl today. I could only wish for it while preparing myself to fight destiny that was not mine from the beginning.

* * *

 **Finally, after finishing all of Devil's work - the examinations - for college entrance, I could breathe a fresh air of my little freedom. Thank you to you all who waited for this long, I only could say I love you for being patient and still interested with this story. I already read all of your comments, really thank you!**

 **So, see you in the next update!**


End file.
